Navigating Regal Cinemas at The Loop
''This is based on the movie theater located at The Loop in Kissimmee. '' Regal Cinemas is a theater complex located in The Loop, a small shopping center in Kissimmee, Florida. Auditoriums in the theater have plush seating and high-definition screens. Parking When arriving at the movie theater, parking is located across from the building. The parking lot is the same one used by all of The Loop's visitors. Usually during the evening, parking is very limited. To secure a spot, I recommend to arrive early for your movie. Also, there will be more parking available by Wendy's, which is on the other side of the shopping complex, but it will be a far walk. The parking lot does offer numerous handicapped parking spots. These parking spots are usually never full. However, I recommend arriving early just in case. Before crossing the street to get to the movie theater, make sure you look both ways. The street is very busy as many people come here to dine or shop. To secure the safety of pedestrians, a police officer and security guards can be seen roaming the parking lot. If you encounter any issues or need help, please do not hesitate in talking to them. Box Office To buy your tickets for the movie, go to the Box Office located in front of the complex. In the evening on weekends, the line for the Box Office is very long. It will sometimes go past the sidewalk into other shops if it's a premiere day for a popular movie. To secure your ticket, you can go to the Box Office early, buy your ticket, and do some shopping until it is showtime. Also, you can use the Fandango app to buy your ticket online. The Box Office has a large sign above the call window which states the different times of all of the movies that will be shown. The movies and showtimes are written in a large, red font. However, it can be difficult to read from far away. If you have limited eyesight, you can search for movie times on your phone on Google or on the Fandango app while you wait in line. You can also have a friend save your spot in line while you get closer to the sign to read the showtimes or ask an employee for help. Employees will be happy to assist you. On select nights, Regal Cinemas offers discounted tickets for students. The theater also offers discounted tickets for military veterans, Disney Cast Members and seniors. Make sure to ask for a discount before paying for your tickets. Regal Cinemas also offers a rewards program that allows users to receive a free movie ticket or food item at the concession stand after collecting a certain amount of points. For more information, visit https://www.regmovies.com/promotions. Concession Stand The concession stand is located inside the complex. There are various arcade games around the stand for visitors to enjoy before watching a movie. The stand also provides seating for visitors to use if they would like to eat before entering an auditorium. The stand offers a wide variety of food to choose from. Popcorn, soda, pizza, ice cream, chicken tenders, alcoholic beverages and candy are just some of the offerings they provide. The stand's menu can be seen above the registers. The menu is in a digital format with changing slides. The slides will sometimes play videos and state the promotions they are having for the day. While in line, it can be hard to read at times. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate in asking an employee. In addition, if you have any food allergies, make sure to ask the cashier before ordering your food. The line at the stand can also be very long during peak business hours. In order to make it on time for the movie, arrive early to order your food or eat before going to the movies. Although the stand offers delicious food and a wide variety, it can be quite pricey. If you would like to save money, I suggest eating at a fast food restaurant around The Loop before going to the movies. Rewards cards can also be used at the concession stand. Give the cashier your card after ordering your food to receive points. After a certain amount of points, you can receive a free food item. Seating To enter the auditoriums, you must first show an employee your movie ticket. After they collect your ticket, they will point you in the direction of the auditorium where your movie will be shown. The theater's auditoriums are huge and spacious. They have two entrances/exits. The auditoriums are dark so make sure to watch your step as you enter and climb the stairs to you seat. The seats provide a lot of leg room and have cup holders on the arm rests. The seats also allow viewers to recline their backs if they would like to. In the front rows of the auditorium there are many seats for those traveling with wheelchairs. The seats are not too close to the screen which makes it a good viewing area. If you would like to be closer to the screen, there are also a few wheelchair accessible seats available by the screen as well. The auditoriums use a surround system which can be loud at times. If this may be a concern for you, I suggest to sit in the middle of the auditorium or speak with an employee. The employees will accommodate you as best as they can. After the movie has ended, dispose of any trash in the waste bins located outside of the auditorium and exit the complex.